


In Pairs

by TinyBat



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Before DCU Reboot, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/pseuds/TinyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The comings and goings of unfavored in the city of Masks. Jason and Stephanie take comfort where they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Pairs

**Author's Note:**

> I ship it like fed-ex. I was very very tired when I wrote this.

Stephanie didn’t like questions, she found a way to avoid them. Stephanie didn’t like prying eyes, she learned to keep the more colorful badges of her nocturnal activities out of the eyeline.

Stephanie liked a solid place to crash, Jason had one. Stephanie likes not needing to worry, Jason made a good guard. Stephanie liked not needing to give excuses, Jason gave her an extra key to his apartment without a word.

Jason doesn’t like fools, he’s personally aquainted with clowns. Jason doesn’t like futility, he looks down on the endless struggles of his home from the rooftops.

Jason likes warmth, he makes sure there’s a blanket for Stephanie and a blanket for him. Jason likes laughter, Stephanie will laugh because it keeps her from breaking.

Neither of them will ask and neither will answer. She stitches him up, there’s room on his couch. He lends a hand, she buys drinks. He falls, she catches. She needs a shoulder, he has two.

It’s odd and unstable but it works. There’s so much chaos and change in the city they’ve bled for, the quiet and the company they provide each other is exactly what they need.

They’re complicated and simple, nothing with a name and everything at once. Stephanie Brown and Jason Todd wouldn’t change what they have for the world.


End file.
